The present invention relates to a structure for assembling a fusible link unit which is fixed to a post of a battery for a motor vehicle.
As a conventional structure for assembling a fuse box, a technique shown in FIG. 11 is known (patent document 1). As shown in FIG. 11, a fuse box 100 is mounted to a pole terminal 112 of a battery 110 by means of a connection bar 114 and is also mounted to a liquid opening portion by means of a mounting arm 116 and an inspection liquid cap 118.
In addition, as another technique, as shown in FIG. 12, a technique is known in which retaining members 124 and 126 are respectively provided on a battery 120 and a fuse box 122, and the fuse box 122 is mounted to the battery by engaging the both retaining members 124 and 126 (refer to patent document 2).
Furthermore, as still another technique, as shown in FIG. 13, a technique is known in which a battery terminal 134, to which a terminal 132 extended from a fuse box 130, is obliquely held by battery 136, and the position of the fuse box 130 is thereby offset (refer to patent document 3).
Each of the above-described fuse boxes is for interrupting the electric current when an overcurrent has occurred by means of a fuse accommodated inside. However, instead of the fuse, a fusible link unit is also used which is provided with a similar function by forming a fusible portion integrally with a bus bar.    [Patent Document 1] JP-UM-A-63-182048    [Patent Document 2] JP-UM-A-64-19261    [Patent Document 3] JP-UM-A-5-15297
However, with the above-described conventional configurations, it is necessary to provide retaining portions of special structures on both the fuse box and the battery, and batteries and fuse boxes, for which positions of retaining portions differ for type of vehicle, are required, so that the structure of assembling the fuse box lacks versatility. In addition, in the case where a multipolarized fuse box or fusible link unit is disposed on a side surface of the battery, a configuration is desired which is outstanding in the tightening operability of the nut of a battery terminal and the routability of the wire harness are excellent.